One Piece Random One Shots
by LuffyGirl
Summary: The whole summary is inside. Every chapter is different and random which obviously means different summaries. It has friendship, no pairings. First person POV, third POV, Idk it just has whatever I want it to have. Lol. Pranks, tortue, (my version of it anyway) burning clothes, random dancing, horrible singing, drama. Is there a word for fics like these? Just read and enjoy! XD
1. Shishcabob

I'm gonna start doing One Piece Random One Shots with literally random topics, random characters with whoever. Example: 'This first chapter has Thatch, Marco, Sanji and myself just for fun and just cuz.' Do I really have to explain certain things? I just wanna do random stories for fun without having to explain why this character is meeting this character and without detail and all that jazz. Catch my drift? Lol. Plus, I've been wanting to do this for a while. So let's see what kind of whacked out things I come up with. XD However, it's mostly with Marco, Thatch, Ace, possibly most of the Whitebeard Pirates cuz that's what I've been into lately. I'll do my best with each random chapter and if you don't like it… THEN DON'T CONTINUE READING AND DON'T LEAVE HARSH/RUDE/FLAME COMMENTS. PLEASE ON THAT LAST PART.

Other than that… ENJOY!

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda! :D

* * *

**Chapter One: Shishcabob**

"What are you doing?" Thatch asks as he just hydroplanes his way next to me.

I look slowly at him with a straight face and all I see is him smiling.

"Oh, my god. Go away." I say as I push him away playfully.

All he does is laugh as I continue typing. He then comes back to his spot and looks at what I'm doing.

"So what exactly are you doing?" He asks again.

"Fine, gosh! I'm typing down what we're saying and what we've been doing lately."

"Why?"

"Cuz I want to."

"Why?"

I look at him.

"Cuz it's fun and I want to."

"Ah. … So you're writing everything down, even what we do?"

"Si, senor."

"…"

I sigh forgetting that he and Marco don't even know the basics of Spanish. Yet. Not that I'm one to talk but still.

"Yes, sir." I translate.

"Ah. So what if I said… Shishcabob?"

"I just typed it down."

"How do you know if it's spelled right?"

"I don't."

"Marco~!" Thatch calls exaggeratingly.

"Wha~t?! I'm right here!" Marco says already annoyed.

"You're smart right?"

"Well, if not then that means I must belong in your position of fourth commander."

"Ha, ha." Thatch said sarcastically while I and most of the others burst out laughing. "ANYWAY! How do you spell shishcabob?"

"…"

"…"

"… Thatch, before Marco answers that question… Do you even know what a shishcabob is?"

"…"

"…"

"… Nope."

I quickly face palmed and then sighed. "And you call yourself a chef."

Marco laughed while Thatch looked somewhat offended.

I got to the point before he could argue. "It's a type of food."

"Never heard of it."

"You've never heard of it and yet… Never mind." I then turned to Marco. "So Marco, answer the question. Or in this case, spell the word."

"Unfortunately, I don't know how."

"I thought you knew everything Mr. 'I'm smarter than Thatch because I'm the first commander?'" I teased.

"I don't know how because I didn't know what a shishcabob was either."

"…"

"…"

"…"

… ….. …..

"Sanji!" I called and he quickly came over.

"Yes, Veve?"

"You obviously know what a sishcabob is. Spell it for these two dummies can know it."

Sanji looked at Thatch. "And you call yourself a chef?"

"Ha!" Marco and I teased.

"Shut up! Just spell the damn word!" Thatch said now getting irritated for once.

"I don't know how."

"…"

"…"

*Thud*

"Thatch fainted." I said.

… ….. ….. …

"I really don't." Sanji said as he walked away. "Sorry."

"All well, so much for that. How did we get into this conversation anyway?"

Marco and I look at Thatch who was passed out on the floor.

I sighed. "Well, I'm gonna get ready to go to sleep. Wake him up will ya?" I say as I turn off the computer, put everything away and head off to my room.

Marco looked at Thatch and thought about just leaving him there but knew he'll have to hear it from me in the morning. So he did the right thing and decided to wake him up. The hard way. He lazily got off the bed, went up to Thatch and just kicked him with a bit of fire power. Literally but not too much.

"The heck, man!?" Thatch said sitting up.

"Veve told me to wake you up. She didn't say how."

"Oh! I have a mission now!"

"And what's that?"

"I have to find out how to spell sishcabob!"

"Good luck with that." Marco said as Thatch ran out of the room.

* * *

And there's the first chapter! For the record, I have no clue how to spell 'shishcabob'. I just spelled it that way. Whenever I find out how, that's when I'll put it up. XD If someone actually knows how to spell it that'd be great. Lol.

Also, I have the first ten chapters done! Whoo! But I'm obviously not going to put them up all at once. That's also including how to spell 'shishcabob' but I actually wanna know if any of you know how to spell it.

Oh and don't ask about the technology and stuff like that. Like I said, I don't feel like explaining everything and it's completely random. It's all from my wacky imagination. As for the characters, I'm currently choosing the ones I've been obsessed with lately. Which are obviously Marco and Thatch. And Ace. Might possibly add in Izou and Haruta because everything seems livelier with them around. XD

**Izou: "It's cuz we're cool like that."**

**Me: "No, not really."**

**Haruta: "Don't forget to tell the readers to review, Veve."**

**Me: "Oh, right. What she said."** XD


	2. Marco the Titanium Diamond

This chapter is obviously random. Don't feel like explaining anything.

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda! :D

Enjoy! XD

* * *

**Chapter Two: Marco the Titanium Diamond**

As I listened to a song called *Titanium* I couldn't help but look at a picture of Marco in his phoenix form on the computer and I immediately started laughing.

"I know what you're thinking. Shut up." Marco says.

"Marco, you're titanium." I tell him and everyone starts laughing.

"No."

*"Shine bright like diamond."*

"No."

"Marco the Titanium Diamond!" I say loudly and then burst out laughing as do other crew mates who were laughing since I mentioned Marco being titanium.

"I'm going to sleep now." Marco says walking away as he then mumbles something incoherently.

"I'm not gonna stop. I have a song for everyone."

"Ooh, what's mine?" Thatch asked.

"Eh, you'll find out in the next chapter."

"Fine, be that way."

* * *

'Titanium' is by Sia but she sounds a lot like Rihanna in my opinion.

'Diamonds' is obviously by Rihanna.

I would explain how I started paying more attention Marco and Thatch (as well as other characters) but I'll prossibly do that later.

**Thatch: "What's prossibly?"**

**Me: "A combination of probably and possibly. I didn't know what to put so I just put that."**

**Thatch: "Coolz."**

**Me: "What's coolz?"**

**Thatch: "I don't know, you made me say it."**

**Me: "Good point. Review, fellow readers!"** XD


	3. Our Songs

This chapter is about me telling everyone what song(s) or what kind of music I think best suits them. If you don't think so, don't criticize. Just tell me in a nicely matter which ones you think.

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda! :D

* * *

**Chapter Three: Our Songs**

"Veve, tell me what song or songs suit me~!" Thatch practically begged.

"Alright, hold your horses!" I said.

"I don't have any."

"Haha. Let me go down the list."

"Eh, I have to wait? Just name the song."

"Eh, yes you have to wait."

"Eh."

"Eh."

"Eh."

"'K, be quiet. … Your song is *Black and Gold*."

*"All because of that video you showed me."*

"Yup." I say as I smile.

"What's my song?!" Luffy asked unexpectedly loud.

"I have to go down the whole list?"

"Yes."

"You have too many so I'm not gonna name them. There mostly happy, positive songs I'll tell you that. Zoro, I picture you listening to… Somewhat depressing music. Sort of."

"What am I, emo?" Zoro says which earns a few laughs.

"I didn't say that. But there _is_ one song that fits you."

"Which is?"

*"The Lazy Song!"*

Everyone started laughing and Zoro just rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Alright, Nami, I see you listening to pop, possibly more girly songs. In a way."

"Close enough." Says Nami.

"Usopp. … You're kind of hard."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked somewhat offended.

"It means, nah, I'm kidding." I said laughing. "Alright, hm… Yeah, I got nothing. Plus, I'm too lazy to think right now. Sort of."

"That's messed up."

"Sanji. … I know a song that _definitely_ fits you."

"Which is…?"

*"Womanizer."*

"…"

"…"

Everyone burst out laughing and Sanji basically had no reaction.

"_That's actually pretty good_." He thought. "I guess." He said out loud.

"Chopper!" I say cutely. For you, I definitely see you listening to happy cheery music. Mostly like Luffy. To be more specific, though, I'd have to say *CaramellDansen*."

"I love that song! And the dance!" Chopper says happily.

"Dance right now!"

"No way!"

I just laughed and continued.

"Robin. Hm… You're actually kind of hard to. Maybe some current music with some classic."

"Sounds good." Robin said calmly.

"Franky. Oh, goodness. With you, I just see cool guy music. Like that weird instrumental summer music that they play on shows when people are at the beach." I say laughing in the middle of the sentence.

"I can picture that to!" Nami said also laughing.

"Oi, guys, I don't mind but that's not cool." Franky says but is ignored.

"Brook. I'd say classic, jazzy music. But you like current music so like yeah. Who doesn't anyway? Alright, Ace. Ace, where are you?! Get over here!"

"What? I just woke up." Ace says making his way over.

"I'm deciding what kind of music fits for everyone."

"Bye."

"You're staying!"

"Fine!"

"With you, I picture the same as Zoro which is music that's kind of depressing. Which one is more depressing, though, I'm not sure. Hm… Yeah, I'd say you're both pretty equal. O.k, am I done?" I went down the list of the names. "I already bothered Marco with this before. … Oh! I know one that fits Marco _and_ Thatch!"

"Would it happen to have anything to do with that other weird video?" Thatch asked from nowhere.

"What the…?! Since when did you leave?! Where have you been all this time?!"

"In the kitchen."

"Alright, then. Anyway, drag Marco over here, wouldgya?"

"Sure. Ace, let's go."

A few minutes later…

"What the heck, guys?! I was taking a nap!" We all heard Marco shout and then saw him being dragged outside.

"Marco~! Hi, the~re!" I say in an awkward voice. "So~! We were discussing what kind of songs…"

"Bye."

Thatch stopped Marco from leaving and forced him to sit down.

"What'd you want? Haven't you bothered me enough for one day?" Marco asked annoyed.

"Nope. I know another song that fits you and Thatch."

"… Which is…?"

*"Matryoshka!"* I say and then smile like an idiot with both thumbs up.

"Never heard of it."

"The video I showed you of you and Thatch dancing. Out of the trillion videos I forcibly showed you guys?"

"… ….. Oh."

"Speaking of dancing." Thatch says.

"Oh, god." I say.

"What was that other…"

"Oh, god."

"… Weird dance again? It has like, a trillion billion quintillion million thousandillion hundredillions of views and whatnot?"

"…"

"…"

"… You know what I'm talking about, right?" Thatch asks.

"Yes, I'm just processing the freakishly big, huge, large, gigantic doomungus number you just said. Plus, I just don't wanna play the s…" I say but then a smile creeps onto me. I then picture something and start laughing. _"Then again… Hm… Knowing him, he possibly would."_ I think.

I decided to play the song and as soon as 'Gangnum Style' was said Zoro, Sanji and Marco started walking away but I told them to stay. The others just started laughing.

Marco however, continued leaving. I then skipped to the somewhat ending of the song where it says something about Korea and as soon as 'Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, e~h, sexy lady' was said, Thatch started doing the dance around Marco which made _everyone_ burst out laughing. I'll tell ya one thing for sure, Thatch was doing that dance as if he made it up himself and now I'll never be able to hear the song without picturing what's going on right now again.

"Oppa Gangnum Style!" Thatch said with the song as he did the last pose at the end.

Marco just stood there as his face turned red of embarrassment through the whole thing.

"_That's_ how you 'Gangnum Style'!" Thatch said standing upright and everyone cheered.

"Aw, Marco's blushing of embarrassment!" I say which makes him look at me.

"Sh-shut up!" He says even though it obviously doesn't help.

"Hey, now you look like a tomato instead of a pineapple!" Says Thatch laughing which earns the poor guy a hit to the head which knocks him out for a bit.

"No body better bother me for the rest of the day or you'll end up like him! Got it?!" Marco says seriously which makes everyone quiet. I knew he wouldn't hit us girls but we knew to stay shut anyway. Marco then stormed his way to his room and then Chopper made sure Thatch was alright.

* * *

Yeah, I've been picturing Thatch dancing to 'Gangnum Style' for a while now. I'm actually surprised that no one's thought of it but here you go! XD

*'Black and Gold' is by Sam Sparro. It's a song that I discovered on YouTube while watching One Piece MMD Models dance. You guys have to watch those! There funny, very entertaining and very creative! They mostly dance to Vocaloid songs, though.*

*Anyway, 'The Lazy Song' belongs to Bruno Mars.*

*'Womanizer' belongs to Britney Spears.*

*'CaramellDansen' belongs to Yasokyoku.*

*'Matryoshka' belongs to Vocaloid's.*

*And as you guys know, 'Gangnum Style' belongs to PSY.*

Eh, what a mouthful. X.X

**Haruta: "Hey, you said you were going to add me and Izou."**

**Me: "I'm trying to, don't worry. I'll just keep adding you guys in these bold mini stories for now."**

**Izou: "Translation – We're on the sidelines until she has the courage to put us in."**

**Me: "Yup. And gee, thanks. Ima go sleep for now. You guys know what to do."**

"**Yo, readers! Review the damn chapter, story or whatever it is or else I'll…"**

**Haruta: "Don't say it like that! You're supposed to say 'Thank you for reading! Please review!' Then you add the happy face she always puts."**

"**That's stupid."**

**Thatch: "Hey, I'm not stupid!"**

"**I said **_**that's**_** stupid!"**

"**Oh. What're you guys doing anyway?"**

**Haruta: "Telling the readers to review."**

"**Lemme see."**

**Thatch just barges between them and reads what they have. He just sighs and then types whatever. (How'd they learn to type you ask? Eh, I'll tell you later. Maybe.)**

**Thatch: "There."**

**Haruta and Izou look to see what he put.**

'**Wut up ma readers! Don't 4get 2 review the story or chapter or whatever it's called! VV werked hard on this! :) :D XD And I'll dance to 'Gangnum Style' again if you do! XD'**

**Haruta: "So many errors and… Stuff. Veve's gonna get mad."**

**Thatch: "No she won't. Now who wants to 'Gangnum Style'?!"**

**Thatch dances around them which makes there minds go blank.**

**Izou: "Ima 'Oppa Gangnum Style' your ass across the ship if you don't leave right now."**

"**Bye, then! And don't forget to review, lovely readers!"** XD


	4. Pranks, Frustrations and This

I don't know how to explain this chapter. All I know is that most characters are possibly OOC. Oops. XD

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda! :D

* * *

**Chapter Four: Pranks, Frustrations and… This.**

Marco sighed of relief as he entered his room. All he wanted to do was obviously sleep. He wasn't in the mood for anything else at all. Unfortunately, that was about to change in like… Right now.

"Finally, I get to sleep." He says as he goes up to his bed. He expected to land on the bed but instead he fell straight to the floor and landed with a thud. "What the…?!"

Marco sat up and then realized that he was _literally right_ in between his bed.

"What the fuck happened to my bed!?"

He removed the blanket to discover that his bed was literally cut in half and the blanket was on it to make it look whole.

"WHO DID THIS TO MY BED!?" Marco shouted angrily as he stood up and stomped outside and scanned the deck for his usual victims. "ACE, THATCH! WHERE ARE YOU TWO MORONS!?"

"Ace is somewhere on deck and Thatch is taking a nap." Someone answered.

"Did you cut my bed in half?!"

"What? No, I didn't cut your bed in half! How would I be able to do that when I don't even have a sword?!" Izou said quickly getting defensive.

"Good point. Still, you have a reason to."

"Well, I didn't. So go blame someone else!"

"Fine, I will!"

Ace just so happened to appear from a corner and Marco immediately jumped him with a bunch of questions.

"Did you cut my bed in half?! If not, then who did?! You better not lie! Was it Thatch?! You better not lie or else you'll end up looking like my bed!"

"So many questions! No, I didn't cut your bed! How can I do that when I don't even have a sword?! And I don't know who did!"

Marco just tossed Ace to the side and then stormed his way to Thatch's room.

"Thatch, wake your ass up and get out here!" Marco yelled banging on the door.

… ….. … …

"Alright."

Marco stepped back a bit and lit up a medium sized flame.

"Uh, Marco." Ace said. "Maybe you just calm…"

"WAKE UP, THATCH!" He shouted extremely loud while shooting flames and anger at the poor defenseless door (surprisingly, it didn't break).

Thatch woke up screaming like a school girl in terror and practically fell of his bed.

"Marco, what the…" Thatch says but was lifted up by the collar of his shirt, jacket whatever it is, by an angry Marco.

"Did you slice my bed in half?!" He demanded scaring poor Thatch to death.

"No! Why would I…"

"You have many reasons why!"

"But I didn't do it! I was… Maybe it was Ace!"

"No! No, it wasn't!" Ace said from outside.

"He already told me he didn't do it. Unless you took poker face lessons, I suggest you tell me who did!"

"But I…! Well… O.k, it was me!"

Marco then dragged Thatch outside, just dropped him on the floor and locked the door.

"Marco, open this door! What're you gonna do?!" Thatch said trying to open the door.

"I feel bad for your room." Ace said who was just standing there.

"Shut up!"

The door was opened seconds later which made Thatch fall back on the floor since he was leaning on it. When he looked up, he saw his poor bed in ashes and screamed in terror yet again.

"My bed! Why did you burn the whole thing?!"

"Why did you cut my bed in half?!"

"I was forced to!"

"Forced to my…"

"Alri~~ght!" Ace shouted making them both shut up. "That's enough! It was my idea, alright?! I told Thatch to cut your bed in half! Marco, you can burn my whole room down, throw me in the ocean, remove my organs, I don't care! Just leave Thatch alone and if you buy him a new bed, then I'll buy you a new one to!"

Both Marco and Thatch just stared at Ace blinking. Next thing Ace knew, he was feeling a draft and looked down. His pants, including his underwear were burned off!

"A~h! Why this?! There are girls on this ship, man!"

"Next time I won't show mercy there. Good luck getting to your room _all the way across the ship._" Marco said smiling deviously.

Ace turned himself into flames and quickly ran to his room. Thatch laughed but then Marco glared at him.

"I'm still mad at you." He said.

"Like if I'm not mad at you for burning my bed?" Thatch said.

"You'll get over it."

"Not now I won't!"

"No one told you to listen to Ace!"

"No one told you to have a bed that's easily cuttable!"

"No one told you to have a bed that's easily flammable!"

"MARCO! THATCH! STOP FIGHTING!" They both heard Whitebeard shout from his room. "If you two can't get along then stay away from each other for a while!"

It got quiet as both crew mates turned away from each other and crossed there arms and huffed in frustration. Little did they know that two people were watching everything the whole time.

"I can't believe we got away with it." said Izou smiling at his entertainment satisfaction. He then looked at his companion. "You think they would've started fighting?"

"Me neither." said Haruta. "I think they would have. Too bad they had to stop. … So what's next?"

"Ah, we'll get all three of them next time."

"Ni~ce."

* * *

I enjoyed this chapter. –Evil laugh- XD

**Ace: "This chapter was intense and mean."**

**Marco: "My bed is in half."**

**Thatch: "My bed was burned!"**

**Thatch cried and Ace and Marco just rolled there eyes.**

**Haruta: "Yay, me and Izou were in it!"**

**Izou: "It was a worthy role. Veve, next time let them fight, though."**

**Marco: "No. Plus, it wouldn't be much of a fight."**

**Thatch: "Hey!"**

**Me: "Thatch wouldn't win cuz Marco is titanium."**

**Marco: "Are we starting this again?"**

**Me: "Yup."**

**Ace: "Well, while there busy blabbering… Don't forget to review, favorite, follow and stuff!"**

**Me: "I'll put another scene where Ace losses his clothes!"**

**Ace: "NO!"** XD


	5. Back to Shishcabob

Here's shishcabob again! XD

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda! :D

* * *

**Chapter Five: Back to Shishcabob**

"Hey, guys, guys, guys!" Thatch said bursting into the room.

"What, what, what?" I say looking at him.

"I think found out how to spell shishcabob!"

"Think?"

"Spell it then." said Marco.

"S-H-I-S-H-K-E-B-A-B! Is it right? Am I right? Tell me if I'm right! Oh, wait, you guys don't know how to spell it."

"Yes, your right."

"Hah! I'm right! I was right! I was, wa~it!" Thatch said realizing something. "You told me you didn't know how to spell it!"

"Yeah, I lied."

"So why'd you make me figure it out?!"

"To make you think about something for once."

"And now you're one word smarter than you were before." I said.

"Meanies. Give me another word then." said Thatch.

"I don't feel like it."

"Oh, come on. Ple~ase?"

"No, go away."

"Fine, be that way." Thatch pouted leaving.

* * *

Yeah, I know this one was short. I actually found out how to spell 'Shishkebab'. But when I spelled it on word, it auto spelled it into two separate words. So Idk what to believe, lol.

**Thatch: "I want another wo~rd!"**

**Me: "I said no."**

"**Ple~ase?"**

"**No."**

"**Please!"**

"**No!"**

"**PLEASE!"**

"**NO!"**

"…"

"… **Review, pl…"**

"**Leave suggestions for words for me to spell!"**

**I hit Thatch to the floor and just casually walked away.**

**Me: "**_**Anyway!**_** Review, please!"** XD


	6. Talking in Song

This WHOLE ENTIRE CHAPTER **except what's in bold** is done in parody form. Most are songs that I've already done and some are new.

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda! I OWN NOTHING OF THE ORIGINAL SONGS USED!

Enjoy! XD

* * *

**Chapter Six: Talking in Song**

'**Tik Tok' by Ke$ha**

Wake up in the morning, wait, why am I singing? Grab my glasses, yes I have those. I walk outside and see Ace.

"Hey, Ace come here." I then sing.

"Hey, why are you singing?" He asks then realizes that he's singing to. "What the heck? Why am I singing to? What is going on here?!"

"I honestly don't know. Weird."

"Please make it stop!"

"I have no control!"

"What are we going to do?!"

"We'll just wait until the song stops."

"Right."

**Music magically stops.**

'**Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)' by Katy Perry**

"Hey, it stopped, no it didn't." Ace says but it starts again.

"Well, let's go see the others. Maybe there acting the same." I say now starting to walk.

"Oh, gosh I can imagine. How Marco must be feeling."

I picture Marco singing. We can't help but laugh. And then we picture Thatch singing. Oh, god.

Speaking of them both, here they come talking in song. Um…

We can't help it. Ace and I burst out laughing. Marco and Thatch look at us.

"What the heck is so funny?" Marco asks us.

"The way you both sound singing." Ace and I answer at once.

"What is wrong with our singing?" Thatch then asks us.

"Oh, nothing…"

"You sound like girls." Ace says still laughing out loud.

"You sound like one to you know."

"Don't we all do." Marco says and suddenly the song just decides to stop.

**Music stops again as another plays.**

'**I Knew You Were Trouble' by Taylor Swift**

"Oh, no, it's this song." I say really annoyed. "Get me out of this."

"What's wrong with this song?" Marco asks me.

"It is annoying. So dang annoying-ing-ing-ing-ing."

"O.k, you can shut up."

"Now you see what I mean."

"I think it is catchy."

We all look at Thatch. Like if he's crazy. He then feels awkward. So he looks away while whistling embarrassed.

Then Luffy walks on the scene.

"Hey, guys what's going on?" He asks singing to.

"Oh, great go away." I tell him but of course he decides to stay.

"I think it's awesome!" Luffy says and we all disagree with him. "Come on don't you think…"

"Nope."

"This is going to be very annoying."

"Going crazy here!" Thatch says already walking in circles.

Marco grabs him and then shakes him hard.

"Hey!"

"What?! I'm getting so annoyed!"

"Hey! Guys!" I say then song stops.

**Here's another (torturous) so~ng! XD**

'**As Long As You Love Me' by Justin Bieber**

"Oh, no another song. Help me." I say annoyed.

"What kind of song is this?" Ace asks annoyed also.

"An annoying dumb song. It drives me crazy. Seven billion girls in the world went crazy for this. But I shouldn't talk. I like this song to, since it's playing, I'll sing along."

"Is this a boy or a girl?"

"There's no difference. So just sing along."

"Hey, this song sounds fun to make fun of." says Luffy. "As long as I have meat. I won't go starving. I will be happy. I won't feel bad."

We all just start laughing. That fit perfectly. How did he do that? We do not know.

O.k, this part is kind of hard to do so I won't do it in talking form but this sentence goes along. With the song cuz it's not in bold so just bear with me. The song is going to change now. I promise readers. Right now.

**Here's a catchier song, lol.**

'**Rumor Has It' by Adele**

"What's this?" Thatch asks.

"Sounds fun." Ace says.

"This sounds better. Than the other dumb songs we were forced to sing to." Marco says singing.

We all just stare at him cuz he actually just sang.

I then tell them all that this song's way better than the others.

We enjoy it so much that we just start clapping to the beat and we even started dancing.

We just continue talking in song with it.

Unfortunately, it is now time to change the song.

"No, don't change it!"

"No~!"

"Please, don't change it!"

"Ple~ase!"

Fine, I won't then.

"Ya~y!"

"O.k, thank you!"

Ri~ght.

Just enjoy it.

No~w.

While it's playing.

"Whoo~!"

There having fun.

Bu~t.

Now I changed it.

"Boo~!"

**I had to. I really had to! It had to be done! XD**

'**Titanium' by Sia**

"Hey, it's your song." I tell Marco who ignores me. "You know you like it. Just sing along."

"I don't have a choice." He tells me as he tries to leave. I stop him and sing to him.

"You're bullet proof! You cannot lose!"

"Can I just leave?"

"No, you can't."

Then Thatch comes. He joins in to. We start singing.

**Me and T:** "Fire away! They shoot at you! But you won't fall! You are titanium! They can't hit you! You're super fast! And you're titaniu~~m!"

**Marco just walks away but Thatch and I follow him while changing songs.**

'**Diamonds' by Rihanna.**

**Me and T: **"Shine bright like a diamond!"

"**NO!" Marco screams as he starts running away.**

**We continue anyway.**

**Me and T: **"Like a beautiful diamond!"

**We follow Marco like a mariachi band.**

**Me and T: **"Found light at this beautiful sea. You chose to be happy. You and us. You and us, we are outcasts in this world."

**M: **"Can you guys please just stop singing?! What have I done to you two?!"

**T: **"Oh, nothing much."

**M: **"You liar."

**Me: **"You're a diamond when you fly."

**M: **"You better leave or I'll burn you away!"

**T: **"Go 'head and try!"

**Me:** "At first sight I just fell in love. You are special. I saw the light inside of you~!"

**Me and T:** "So shine bri~ght! Marco~!"

**M:** "Go awa~y!"

**Me and T: **"You're beautiful like diamonds in the sky~!"

**M:** "Thatch can't si~ng! So shut u~p!"

**T:** "At least it's better than the way you sound!"

**Me:** "Shine bright like a diamond!"

**M:** "No~!"

**T:** "Like a beautiful diamond!"

**M:** "Go awa~y!"

**Me and T:** "Like a wonderful diamond!"

**M:** "How long are you guys gonna follow me?!"

**Me and T:** "For as long as this song plays!"

Marco almost trips.

**M:** _"Oh, my god, someone help me!"_

The song's finishing.

**T: **"You're lucky the song's ending!"

**M: **"Thank god, I thought I was gonna explode!"

**Finale~~~! XD!**

'**Harlem Shake' by Baauer**

***Song plays***

"CON LOS TERRORISTAS!" Thatch shouted as he randomly started dancing.

Everyone else just sat there talking like nothing and going about there business.

Whitebeard happened to come out of his room and was going to make an announcement when he saw Thatch dancing. He was about to speak but was interrupted.

"DO THE HARLEM SHAKE!" Thatch shouted again and EVERYONE on the ship started dancing the most ridiculous dances Whitebeard has ever seen.

"_Thatch, what have you been feeding them?"_ Whitebeard thought. He then noticed Izo, Vista and even Marco dancing like idiots and went back inside.

***Song ends***

* * *

Yeah… I enjoyed this chapter A LOT as you guys can see. Oh, you didn't like it? All well. You can have a violent talk with my friends here.

**Marco: "Do you know how much torturous vocal singing training I had to go through?! AND having to listen to Thatch's opera-thetic of a girl voice?!"**

**Thatch: "Girl voice?!"**

**Me: "Opera-thetic?"**

**Marco: "A combination of opera and pathetic!"**

**Thatch: "At least I don't sound monotone! If you wanted to sound better, you should've stayed in your birdie form and chirped through the whole thing!"**

**Marco: "You wanna hear chirping!?"**

**Marco then transforms into his phoenix form and chases Thatch around the ship while angrily squawking bird curses literally right behind the poor guy.**

**Thatch: "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…!"**

**I'm just there laughing and thus Ace decides to take over while ignoring what's going on in the background.**

**Ace: "Yo! Personally, I thought it was kind of fun!"**

**Luffy: "Me to! Even though I wasn't in all of them. But I got to sing about meat which was so cool!"**

"**Of course, you would think that."**

**Me: "I tried to add everyone that I wanted to add but obviously I couldn't. I also didn't do the songs I wanted to do cuz the chapter would've been freakishly long like this sentence."**

**Ace: "It's good you stopped anyway."**

"**I suppose."**

"**Besides, we all got to do the 'Harlem Shake' which was very fun!"**

**Luffy: "My crew and I did that once to! It was hilarious! Let's dance it right now!"**

**Me: "Eh, I don't feel like it."**

**Ace: "Hey… Where did Marco and Thatch go?"**

**Me: "Oh, Marco chased Thatch to some part of the ship that I couldn't see from here and I haven't seen them since."**

"**So you just let them be?!"**

"**Should I have done something?"**

**Marco then appears from somewhere and just sits down like nothing happened.**

… … … …

**Me: "Marco…"**

"**Hm?"**

"**Where's Thatch?"**

**Marco just shrugs.**

**Ace: "I'll find him."**

**Ace goes where Marco came from and Luffy and I look back at Marco who's just sitting there smiling a bit.**

**Me and Luffy: "What did you do?"**

**He looks at us while still smiling. We were getting kind of scared. We hardly see the guy smile so, like… Yeah.**

**We suddenly heard Ace yell but then is interrupted by a high pitched scream.**

"**SHUT UP AND GET ME SOME CLOTHES!"**

**Luffy and I started laughing and while Marco laughed to himself.**

**Good times. Goo~d times. Oh, and review please! XD**


	7. Phoenix Hypnotism

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda! :D

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Phoenix Hypnotism**

"MARCO~~~!" Ace shouted as he just jumped on the poor guy's back which caused him to fall on the floor.

"What do you want?! Get off me!"

"Just look at Haruta's finger and I'll get off you!"

"What?!"

"Just do it!"

"Look, Marco!" Haruta said as she placed her ink covered finger on the floor and drew a straight line which Marco followed until she stopped. When Haruta finished, Marco just stared at it as if hypnotized.

"Whoa, I can't believe it worked!" Ace said amazed as well as Haruta.

"Can't believe what worked?" Thatch asked butting in as usual.

"Haruta hypnotized Marco."

"What? How?!"

"Easy. Well, for him anyway. There's this way to hypnotize chickens." Haruta answered.

"But Marco's a phoenix."

"It works anyway. Look, all you do is get his attention and draw a straight line. Simple."

"Interesting." Thatch said as he waved his hand in front of Marco who made no movement. "How long is he gonna stay like that?"

"About fifteen seconds to a minute." Ace answered.

Marco then blinked and looked around before sitting up.

"What happened?" He asked. "I remember Ace jumping me and then Haru…"

"Ace actually knocked you out for about a minute." Haruta said quickly. "You feel better now?"

"But, I thought…"

"So, who's hungry?" Thatch asked trying to change the subject.

Marco knew something was up but decided to let it go for now.

* * *

I saw this on DeviantArt and on YouTube. So I decided to make a mini story out of it, lol.

It's actually called 'Chicken Hypnotism'. Pretty obvious, lol. When I saw a video on YouTube it was very surprising. You guys should check it out! :D

**Ace: "I seriously can't believe that actually works!"**

**Marco: "What works?"**

**Me: "Marco, look!"**

**As soon as I got his attention, I drew a straight line on the wall which he followed and when I finished he just stared at it.**

**Izou: "Holy shit." He was watching from a distance and then comes up to us. "How did you do that?"**

**Me: "Ace'll tell you."**

**Izou: "We can use this to our advantage. Yo, Marco! Can you hear me?"**

**He waves a hand in front of Marco's face but gets no reaction.**

**Me: "He won't do anything, though. He'll just stay there."**

**Thatch and Haruta: "Review, please!"**

**Me, Ace and Izou: "Where'd you guys come from?" We sweat dropped.** XD


	8. Prank Victim One

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda! :D

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Prank Victim One**

Thatch woke up from his slumber and quickly felt something wrong. He sat up and looked around his room for any signs of a prank or a trap door or weapons lying around. Or a flame of some kind or a spying birdie. That's a lot of or's.

However, once Thatch sat up, he felt lighter. Like if something was missing. He made sure everything on him was still intact. Hands? Check, duh. Feet? Yup. Dignity? Yup. Below the waist? … Just in case. … Phew! Check! So then what's missing? All well. Thatch made his way to the bathroom and turned on the light. He looked in the mirror and then gasped in horror.

"My… My hair…!" Thatch said shocked as he just stared at himself.

Everyone on the Moby Dick was then woken up by a loud high pitched scream followed by 'what happened to my hair!?'

After Thatch finished his screaming and shouting and threats to whoever did it and incoherent mumbles, he looked at his hair again and felt like crying. That's a lot of and's. Anyway, the more he looked at it the more upset and angrier he got. It took him years to get his hair the way he wanted it and now most of it was gone. Everybody on the ship was really gonna let him have it. Especially Ace and Marco.

"Oi, Thatch!"

Speaking of Marco.

"You alright in there?" The first commander asked.

"Don't come in!" Thatch said quickly running to his bed, jumping on it and then hid himself with the blanket.

Marco happened to enter when Thatch was in the middle of jumping onto the bed and just stood there sweat dropping. Thatch moved so fast that Marco didn't even notice his hair.

"What're you doing?" Marco asked awkwardly.

"…"

"… Answer me before I drag you out of there."

"… Someone messed up my hair. My glorious hair!"

Marco rolled his eyes. "How bad can it be? Let me see."

"No, you'll laugh!"

"No I won't."

"We both know that's a lie. Marco, I can't go out there! I'll be mocked for the rest of my life!"

"You mean more than you are now?" Marco said earning himself a pillow straight to his face which made his left eye twitch in anger as it fell to the floor. He was about to force Thatch out of the bed until Ace entered the room asking what was going on. "Someone messed up Thatch's hair and now he's acting like a scared school girl about it."

"Why, is he bald now?" Ace asked hopefully.

"NO, I'M NOT BALD!" Thatch yelled from the blanket.

"Oh. How disappointing." Ace said flatly. "So, what's wrong with your hair then?"

"What's that supposed to mean?! Anyway, it's… It's…"

"Thatch, my son, are you alright?" Whitebeard asked from outside. "What is going on?"

Oh, shit. Now that Oyaji is involved the person who did that to Thatch is gonna be in… Huge trouble literally, physically _and_ mentally.

"Someone cut my hair!" Thatch said sounding like he could start crying any moment.

"… That's it?" Marco and Ace said with a bored expression.

"If it's just a haircut how come you're so embarrassed?" Ace then asked. "Maybe you are bald now and you just don't want to…"

"GET OUT!" Thatch yelled throwing multiple unnamed items at the two commanders forcing them out of the room.

"Marco, Ace! Wait somewhere else or I'll personally throw you both overboard." Whitebeard told them and they quickly scurried away. "Thatch, come out here."

"… Do I have to?" Thatch asked. He really didn't want anyone to see his… 'Hairstyle'.

"Everybody is going to see it eventually."

Thatch sighed as he took the blanket off him and got off his bed. But then he grabbed the blanket again and walked outside.

Whitebeard sweat dropped when he saw Thatch come out with the blanket on his head like a turban. "Take that blanket off, son."

Thatch hesitantly did what he was told and when his hair was revealed, Whitebeard chuckled a little.

"I knew you'd laugh." Thatch mumbled as he lowered his head.

"I'm not laughing at you my son." Whitebeard told him. "I don't see the big deal about this. At least you're not bald right?"

Thatch looked up at his father and then smiled a little. "… Right."

"Nice hairstyle!" Ace and Marco laughed while coming out of there hiding spot.

Thatch's hair was dyed a bright purple color, was cut shorter and was completely braided. In other words he looked like a girl.

"Whoever did that got you good!" Ace said.

"Yeah, laugh all you want! What if I dyed your hair pink?!" Thatch said then looked at Marco. "Or what if I dyed your hair green and made you look like a pineapple?!"

"I'd kick your ass." Marco replied now serious.

"That's actually a good idea." Ace said smiling.

"No it's not! And stop smiling that weird smile!"

"All three of you stop this nonsense." said Whitebeard. "Thatch, when you find out who did that to you feel free to throw them overboard. Then fish them out for I can throw them overboard myself. Understand?"

"Yes, Oyaji."

Whitebeard left and then Ace and Marco continued laughing.

"I'm about to throw you two overboard." Thatch said seriously which made them shut up.

* * *

This chapter took a while to do! I got stuck on a few parts! X.x

It felt kind of weird putting 'Oyaji' instead of Whitebeard. Now I feel like every time I see him I'm going to call him that myself, lol.

As for the person who did the prank… All in due time. Or not. Maybe I'll just leave you all wondering. –Evil smile-

**Thatch: "It wasn't you was it?"**

**Me: "How can it be me when I wasn't even in this story?!"**

"**Good point. Hey, wait… What if it was Ace or Marco?! Why didn't I think of that before during the story?!"**

"**Cuz you were busy crying your hair out about, well, your hair."**

"**I was not!"**

**Ace and Marco: "Yeah, you were."**

**Thatch: -Glares-**

"**We didn't do anything!"**

"**We don't know that yet!"**

**Me: "Like I said, all in due time. Though, I do want everyone to be still around to be able to know who the prankster is. That includes you my fellow readers, favoriters, followers, reviewers and whatever kind of 'er's there are. Review, please!"** XD


	9. A Special Present

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda! :D

* * *

**Chapter Nine: A Special Present**

I just finished eating a huge piece of my freakishly large birthday cake (which Thatch proudly made with twenty freakishly large layers) when Marco came up to me holding a small but not too small box. It was even wrapped. How nice!

"Here." Marco says somewhat shyly trying not to look at me for some reason while handing me the box. Is he actually embarrassed?

I took the box wordlessly and was about to shake it to guess what it was but then…

"Wait a minute!" Thatch says coming from almost nowhere as usual and interrupting us. "Everyone has to see this lovely little moment! Inside that lovely little decorative wrapped box is one of the best presents, aside from mine of course, that you've received today! SO EVERYBODY SHUT UP AND PAY ATTENTION OVER HERE!"

Whitebeard then cleared his throat to get Thatch's attention.

"Oh. Except you, Oyaji. Haha. I'm sure that… Ah… O.k, I'll just sit down now."

Thatch plopped down onto a random seat which I found very cute including the way he just acted. Alright back to business.

"I will now proceed in opening my present if that's possible." I say starting to unwrap the box. "So what is it?"

"Open it and find out." Marco said somewhat laughing.

"Be careful it doesn't explode or something." said Ace.

"Oi!"

"Maybe something will jump out of it." Haruta added just cuz.

"O.k, you guys are like… Not helping." I say now hesitantly opening the present.

"Just open the damn present already." I heard Izou mumble.

After finally getting the stupid wrapping paper off (I went slower thanks to what Ace and Haruta said) I shook the box once more and heard nothing.

"I don't hear anything." I said not letting it bother me much. "I swear if it's empty Ima kick your…"

"It's not empty." Marco said quickly. "It's… Something you collect."

"What do I collect?" I say playing around.

The dang box was actually taped (really, Marco?) so I obviously had to get that off. I got one side and I slowly lifted the lid open.

"For the love of Izou's makeup! Hurry up!" Ace said impatiently which earned some laughter from the crew and a scolding from Izou.

As soon as I saw blue I quickly drew to conclusions and thought it was something I've been wanting for a long while and almost start crying.

"Wait. Omg, no way. This better not be what… No, stop." I say exaggeratingly finally taking the stupid lid off and as soon as I saw what it was I squealed in excitement. "OH, MY GOD!"

I then put the gift down and literally jump into Marco's arms wrapping him in a huge tight bear hug and immediately cried tears of joy. He also wrapped his arms around me and we both hid our faces in each others shoulders since both of us were now crying tears of joy, happiness, excitement and any positive feelings that were with us and everybody at that moment.

"Happy Birthday, Veve." Marco said only for me to hear.

"Thank you very much, Marco." I say in the same tone.

Inside the box was a beautiful blue feather of Phoenix King Marco.

And it's the best present I've ever gotten. EVER.

* * *

Happy Birthday to me! Even though it was on July 30th! XD

Notice how Thatch was conveniently quiet after he sat down, lol.

**Ace: "The apocalypse arrived that's why."**

**Thatch: "OI!"**

**Me: "Alright, no fighting on my birthday! Or at least a few days after it. By the way I have a question for Marco."**

**Marco: "What?"**

"**How did you manage to give me one your feathers? Didn't you have to…"**

**Thatch: "Oh, he turned into his Phoenix and then…!"**

**Marco put a hand over Thatch's mouth.**

"**Don't say it!"**

**Review, please!** XD


	10. Prank Victim Two

I'm ba~ck!

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda! :D

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Prank Victim Two**

This person made there way to the first commanders room and slowly opened the door. They looked around and saw Marco asleep. Perfect. As the person got closer to the sleeping commander, they realized he was asleep on his stomach with the blanket half way on him. The left side of his face was on the pillow and his reading glasses were on and he had a book lying under his hand so it was obvious that he must've fallen asleep while reading.

The person had to get the book away and take the glasses off in order to do what they wanted to do. They crept closer to Marco and decided to take the book first since it was obviously easier. Said book was halfway open so they were able to grab it out from under his hand without much trouble but then Marco's hand lightly twitched which made the person freeze in place. When no other movement was made they just quickly removed the book and just stood there like an idiot hoping Marco wouldn't suddenly jolt awake.

Once again, when no other movement was made the person thought either Marco's a heavy sleeper or just really tired. They then looked at his glasses. Great. How were they supposed to get those off him with his face halfway buried in the pillow? The person just reached for the glasses and hoped for the best.

They grabbed them and started moving them very slowly it was very nerve wrecking. This person was doing a prank on _Marco_ for crying out loud! Sure, almost everyone messed with the guy but depending on the prank you were basically already digging your own grave. Literally.

Suddenly, the person's grip slipped from the glasses due to the fact that the left side of them were wedged between Marco's face and the pillow and they lightly tapped his face. His eyes twitched a little so the person quickly knew he felt that. Without thinking, they just hid under the bed because that's the best place in the world to hide when you're pulling a prank on the first commander of the Whitebeard's Pirates.

"_Please don't get off the bed! Please don't get off the bed!"_ The person desperately begged silently to them self.

"Where's my book?" Marco asked no one in particular while fixing his glasses.

… … …

"_I forgot to put the book on the desk! What am I gonna do?!"_ The person thought nervously practically getting ready to hydroplane out of the room.

The person then noticed that Marco was currently looking on the other side first while still on the bed so they quickly and quietly (because those two words just go together oh so well) laid the book on the opposite side and made it look like he dropped it while he was asleep. Seconds later after the person hid Marco found the book.

"Guess I dropped it while I was asleep." Marco said placing the book on his night stand.

"_Yeah, you keep thinking that."_ The person thought. _"Now go back to sleep! Wait, take your glasses off first and then go back to sleep!"_

-Insert lame line break here-

Next day…

Marco bursted through the mess hall and angrily looked around scanning the place for two specific people. Everyone then looked at him and started laughing. Marco's hair was dyed green, was spiked out like a pineapple and his face was painted like one to complete the look. (A/N: Yeah, yeah it's very common I know :P)

"SHUT UP!" Marco shouted and immediately everyone followed the command. "WHERE ARE THEY!?"

"If you're not gonna help then get out!" said Thatch coming out of the main kitchen with a hungry complaining Ace in his arms.

"YOU TWO!"

Thatch and Ace looked at Marco, took in his appearance and then burst out laughing.

"Whoever got you got you good!" Ace said laughing.

"Yeah, wonder who it was! THATCH!" Marco looked at him accusingly.

"Why I never…! You just accuse me without assuming it could have been Ace?" Thatch said somewhat innocently.

"Don't give me that! You still blame me for messing with your hair do you?!"

"I never blamed you! Actually I never really blamed anybody."

"Thatch, I swear if you're lying…!"

"I'm not lying!"

"It was Ace then!"

"What?! I don't even know how to dye hair!" Ace said offended. "Ask one of the girls!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

… …

DUH!

Marco and Thatch (he's still kind of ticked off about his hair) stormed there way to Haruta and I.

"Did you two do this to us?!" They both asked making us jump out of our conversation.

"You're asking two girls who are tomboys and can't even tell the difference between pants and jeans and you're asking if we messed with your hair?" I say not exactly answering there question.

"That's no exu…! Then again she's got a point." Thatch said getting ready to argue but then stopped midway when he remembered what Veve said is true.

"She has no point! There _girls_, Thatch!" Marco argued. "Now did you do this or not?"

"Out of all the other people you guys can blame and you blame us? For all you know it could've been Izou. He's a guy and even he knows more about that stuff more than we do." Haruta said.

"That's a…! Good point."

"She has no point!" Thatch then argued. "There _girls_, Marco!" He then mimicked earning a glare from said person.

"Look, before you both go on a rampage and whatnot why don't you guys just sit down, relax and eat breakfast? After that, you can both accuse innocent people for bothering you and then we can laugh at you guys some more. There, everybody wins." I said going back to my food.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"… Well?" I said breaking the silence.

"… Fine. Whatever." They both surprisingly said stomping there way to there usual spots at the table.

They both sat down and everyone continued what they were doing.

That is… Until someone was literally blown off there seat and crashed into the ceiling.

* * *

HAHAHA~! Cliffhanger until the next chapter! –Evil laugh-

**Thatch: "I'm actually scared. I don't know where you're going with these stories."**

**Haruta: "O~~h, who goes flying?! I wanna know, I wanna know!"**

**Me: "You guys gotta wait."**

**Marco: "I wanna know the person who did this to my hair and face! It's not even coming off!"**

**Thatch: "Welcome to my world."**

**Me: "Review, if you dare!"** XD


	11. Propulsion Pranks

Finally! Here's chapter eleven!

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda! :D

**Chapter Eleven: Propulsion Pranks**

* * *

Previously on One Piece Random One Shots:

"… _Well?" I said breaking the silence._

"… _Fine. Whatever." They both surprisingly said stomping there way to there usual spots at the table._

_They both sat down and everyone continued what they were doing._

_That is… Until someone was literally blown off there seat and crashed into the ceiling._

Back to now!

"… Fine. Whatever." Marco and Thatch surprisingly said stomping there way to there usual spots at the table.

They both sat down and everyone continued what they were doing.

"So," Ace started. "You guys didn't find out who…"

Suddenly, Thatch was literally blown off his seat and literally crashed right into the ceiling. It happened so fast that it took Ace and Marco a few seconds to realize that Thatch was no longer in front of them and said person didn't even have time to scream or react about it. Everyone stopped what they were doing as they looked where the fourth commander was now and his head was legitly (A/N: it's a word now! XD) stuck _in_ the ceiling. Then it came to them.

"What happened? It went by so fast! I hardly saw a thing! Is he even still alive?! Poor Thatch!" We all murmured.

"Yo, Thatch!" Ace called to the poor commander. "You still ali…"

Ace was also suddenly launched into the air and hit the ceiling as well. Lucky for him he didn't get his head stuck like Thatch did but the impact was hard enough to knock him out as he fell back down.

Everyone was too stunned to move but then Marco slowly eased away from his seat not wanting to meet the same fate as his friends. We all followed his action for the same obvious reason as well.

"Oi, Ace! You alright there?" Izou asked going up to him. (Dumb thing to ask but it's a common/standard question)

"He's unconscious what makes you think he's alright?!" Haruta butted in.

"It's a standard question!"

Then everyone heard the ceiling cracking and looked where Thatch was.

"Yo, he's gonna fall!" Someone said.

_Really?_

The ceiling finally gave out and poor Thatch fell but Marco caught him before he hit the floor and he took the hit instead. Once Marco recovered he grabbed Thatch and then looked at everyone.

"Whoever's been pulling these pranks are taking things too far now!" Marco said now getting irritated. "Either you step up and admit it to me or I will tell Oyaji and he will deal with this personally!"

No one dared to move or said anything as it got really quiet. Even the seagulls were quiet.

"Fine. Izou and I are going to take Ace and Thatch to the infirmary. Whoever's been doing these 'pranks' have until the end of the day to show themselves to me. If not, I repeat, I will tell Oyaji and he will deal with you personally. Let's go, Izou. And someone fix the ceiling and those chairs!"

With that being said Marco and Izou left with Thatch and Ace.

-LINE BRE~AK!-

Somewhere on the Moby Dick after breakfast…

"That was genius!" One person said laughing.

"Yes it was! I just hope they'll be alright, though." The other person said laughing and then somewhat concerned. "Now do you have the video Den-Den Mushi?" (A/N: I sort of forgot the name of it)

"Yup, got it right here."

"Perfect. Let's do this."

\(*3*)/ \(*o*)/ \(*0*)/ \(*O*)/ \(*3*)/

Thatch woke up to a world of pain on his head, neck, shoulders and his upper back. He blinked a few times wondering where he was.

"Thatch."

Said person looked to there right and saw Marco standing next to him. He was gonna sit but didn't wanna take any chances with the other chairs on the ship.

"Marco. … Why am I in the infirmary?"

"Apparently someone thought it would be funny if you and Ace were blown off your seats into the air and get stuck in the ceiling."

Thatch blinked again. "What?"

"So I became a victim to, huh?"

Marco and Thatch looked at Ace who was now sitting up on the bed.

"Wait till I find out who did that."

"You and I both." Marco added.

"Wait, so what exactly happened?" Thatch asked completely lost.

"Geez, you hit the ceiling that hard that you don't even remember?" Ace said. "You and Marco sat down beside me and I started talking to you and next thing we knew you were blasted into the ceiling."

"I don't remember any of that."

"Ace was the next victim." Marco added. "He was about to ask if you were alive and then he went flying into the ceiling as well."

"What about everyone else?" Thatch asked.

"We all moved away from our seats just in case. I'm surprised whoever did it didn't decide to just blow up the whole kitchen."

"I'd cry if that were to happen."

"We know." Ace and Marco said.

-Anotherlamelinebreak-

After today's events, Ace and Thatch were forced to stay in the infirmary and Marco was just booted out of the room. Marco still wanted to know who the culprit was for pulling

those pranks on them. He still thinks Haruta and Veve did the hair dye and the face paint. Although the face painting part does sound like Izou. Looks like he has quite a few people to interrogate. He then just remembered that he's been walking around still looking like a pineapple all day (lame pun intended) like nothing and decided to go to his room first to at least try to get most of the face paint off.

It took Marco a lot longer than he thought just to get that off. That's some quality face paint. Now if only he can get his hair back to normal cuz now it just looks like a bunch of rotten bananas on his head.

Marco sighed tiredly. If it weren't for these stupid pranks he would've been able to sleep right now but _no~_. He had to find out who was doing this and then kick there ass. Marco was about to head for the door but instead ended up lying on his bed.

O.k, maybe he can sleep for a while and feel at least a little better before…

**BOOM!**

In the infirmary…

"But I wanna eat!" Ace complained trying to leave the bed.

"Stay on the damn bed before I strap you down!" The nurse said pushing him back down. "Look at Thatch. He's asleep. Why can't you be like him and listen?!"

"Hmph. Thatch is a…"

**BOOM!**

It was so loud that they both practically jumped through the roof. (Almost again for Ace)

Poor Thatch woke up screaming thinking they were being attacked and the nurse had to calm the guy down.

"Calm down. It was just an explosion." The nurse told him.

"_Just _an explosion?! Where'd it come from?!"

"Obviously somewhere from outside." Ace said.

Random places on the ship…

**BOOM!**

Everyone looked at the source of the explosion which came from… Marco's room. Seconds later, they saw Marco's bed, which broke through the roof of the room, literally flying in the air (with Marco still on it) and crash landed right through the deck.

Wood was shattered everywhere and the bed and Marco were nowhere to be seen. At this rate they were hoping he didn't crash straight into the ocean. With that in mind, some crew mates went up to the huge gaping hole and cautiously looked down.

"M… Marco?" Vista said hesitantly.

No answer.

"Oi, what happened?" Ace asked coming out of the infirmary with Thatch and the nurse.

"We… Really don't know. Marco's bed was sent booming out of his room right through the roof. With… Marco on it." Vista answered.

*Marco's P.O.V*

I was gonna go back outside but found myself going to the bed instead so I decided to lie down instead. Maybe I can sleep for a while and feel at least a little better before…

**BOOM!**

Next thing I knew, my bed and I were blown into the air, through the roof which hurt like heck and were sent flying I don't know how many feet in the air. It happened so fast that I didn't even have time to react or scream or even turn into my Phoenix form to make the impact hurt less.

It was dark when I woke up. It was then that I realized that I was actually below deck and buried underneath some wood. I was even still on the bed and boy… Was. I. _ANGRY._

"Whoever is doing these pranks… Whoever did _this_… Is going to pay. And they are _NOT_ GETTING OFF EASY!" I said with anger rising within me.

*Back to third person P.O.V*

"GrrrrrrRRRRRRAAAAAAAAA**AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" **Marco shouted freakishly loud while making blue flames rise up threateningly from the hole which was now burning.

Marco emerged from the hole in full Phoenix form and screeched so loud that everyone flinched and had to cover there ears. He then landed harshly on the deck returning to normal but that didn't keep his flames of anger from forming.

"Marco, calm down! You're gonna burn the ship down!"

"WHO HAD THE GUTS TO TURN MY BED INTO A FUCKING PROPULSION ENGINE?! I TRIED TO BE NICE BUT NOW IT'S BEEN TAKEN WAY TOO FAR!"

No one said a word.

"EITHER SOMEONE ANSWER ME OR I'LL…!"

"MARCO."

"WHAT!?" He yelled turning to the voice but then realized it was Whitebeard. "Oyaji…"

"Calm down, son."

"But…! Oyaji…! Someone…! They…! Look what happened to Thatch, Ace and I! We could've died and I no longer have a bed or a roof in my room!"

"Calm down." Whitebeard repeated. "And put these flames out before we all end up in Davy Jones' locker."

Marco growled as he did what he was told and put the flames out with ease.

Suddenly, a projectile screen from a video Den-Den Mushi appeared on the wall and started playing by itself.

It was showing when Thatch was magically launched into the air during breakfast.

"_So," Ace started. "You guys didn't find out who…"_

_Suddenly, Thatch was literally blown off his seat and literally crashed right into the ceiling._

The video then replayed the incident in slow motion with a song in the background.

*(A/N: Picture the 'Brave Song' by Tada Aoi from the Anime 'Angel Beats' playing during these sentences)*

*_Suddenly, Thatch was literally blown off his seat and literally crashed right into the ceiling.*_

Some crew mates actually started laughing while others just watched not knowing how to react.

"So that's what happened?" Thatch asked no one in particular. "That was good. Too bad it hurt like…"

The video then switched to when Ace was also launched into the ceiling.

"_Yo, Thatch!" Ace called to the poor commander. "You still ali…"_

_Ace was also suddenly launched into the air and hit the ceiling as well. After a few seconds he unconsciously fell back down._

Once again slow motion.

_*Ace was also suddenly launched into the air and hit the ceiling as well. After a few seconds he unconsciously fell back down.*_

"Damn, we could've died." Ace said watching the video in disbelief.

"At least your head didn't get stuck in the ceiling." Thatch said.

The video went blank and Marco was about to continue complaining to Oyaji when it started up again.

_Marco laid down on his bed and a few seconds after, he and the bed were both blown out of the room, through the roof and into the air. The bed then crash landed right through the deck shattering wood everywhere._

Almost everyone burst out laughing while Marco just felt his anger rising again. The video was then played in slow motion like the others were.

_*They were both blown out of the room, through the roof and into the air.*_

Everyone laughed even more. Thatch and Ace were trying really hard not to since they knew Marco was getting angrier by the second.

_*The bed then crash landed right through the deck shattering wood everywhere.*_

And now there is a burning hole where the video was being played at on the ship.

"Marco, are you mad?!" Someone said.

"No, I'm not mad! I'M ANGRY!"

"Listen up!" Whitebeard said holding his Bisento straight up at his side. "Whoever has been pulling these pranks has until tomorrow to confront me. Fail to do so, then I _will_ find out myself. If one more prank is made they will be swabbing the deck and doing dish duty for four months. Until then every single one of you fix this mess immediately. That is all."

With that being said, Whitebeard left and everyone just stood there.

"_I would've given them a year. Or more. A lot more."_ Marco thought and then looked at everyone. "You all heard Oyaji! Get to work!" He said still irritated.

"That includes you to, Marco!"

Marco flinched a little. "Yes, Oyaji!"

Once that person or persons is found out… Well… It's been nice knowing them.

* * *

This chapter took foreve~~~r! I got stuck on like three parts! –Cries-

**Ace: "Are we gonna find out who's been doing these pranks or what?"**

**Me: "Yup."**

**Thatch: "When?"**

"**Soon."**

**Marco: "Not soon enough."**

**Haruta: "I know who's been doing them."**

**Marco, Ace and Thatch looked at her. "WHO?!" They demanded.**

**She just smiled.**

**Me: "Don't forget to review!"**

"**Oi, don't just cut us off…!"**

**Me: "Review, please!"** XD


	12. It's Not Over Yet

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda and I own nothing of Angel Beats!

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: It's Not Over Yet**

As I climbed the net to the crow's nest of the Moby Dick I remembered something. I'm really scared of heights.

"Don't look down, don't look down." I tell myself even thought it doesn't help much. Seriously, when you say that to yourself or if someone tells you that you are obviously going to look down cuz that's what's on your mind at the moment. I mean, duh.

Anyway, the reason why I'm climbing to the crow's nest is because I couldn't sleep. I just kept tossing and turning until I finally gave up. Probably has to do with repairing everything that was damaged on the ship. I was gonna talk with Ace for a while but he was asleep. No surprise there. I just came from the kitchen helping Thatch with a huge monstrous pile of dishes. Yup. I was that bored and I have no idea why Thatch was in the kitchen in the first place when he wasn't supposed to be because of his injuries. I swear, sometimes I think he was born in a kitchen. But it passed a few hours and after we finished Thatch went to sleep. Marco was out of the question cuz I couldn't even find the guy. And then there's me who, once again, couldn't sleep.

Yay, I actually made it onto the crow's nest! High five for myself! Then… I spotted Marco just a foot away from me peacefully asleep in his Phoenix form. First, why is he asleep up here of all places? Oh, yeah to escape from everything else. Second, I'm surprised he didn't wake up. After all, I wasn't exactly being quiet as I climbed and stopped at this spot. Third, this is so freaking adorable!

Next thing I knew I was actually petting him. It's amazing how blue flames are a lot cooler than red flames. To think they were just used for assassination not too long ago. Right below the blue flames were feathers as any other bird would have. I then started messing around with them by making them and neat and even. Did I mention how much I love birds? Well, I do. A LOT. But then I remembered that if Marco catches me doing this he'll most likely get mad so I stopped and went to climb back down. Great. This wasn't going to be very exciting as it was getting up here.

"Why did you stop?"

I turned around to see Marco who was now obviously awake and back to his human form sitting up against the edge.

"What, you actually enjoyed it?" I asked him.

"Does this answer your question?" He said turning back into his Phoenix form and coming next to me.

I sighed. "Fine."

Marco and I sat down and I continued what I was doing before.

After a while, I started singing lowly only for me and him to hear.

_***"Isumo hitori de aruiteta**_

_**furikaeru to minna ha tooku"***_

"_I've heard that song somewhere."_ Marco thought.

_***"Sore demo atashi ha aruita**_

_**sore ga tsuyosa datta"***_

"_Yup. It sounds very familiar."_

_***"Mou nani mo kowaku nai**_

_**sou tsubuyaite miseru"***_

"_All well. I'll ask her tomorrow."_ Marco thought now falling asleep.

I sang the whole song and didn't realize Marco fell asleep until I was finished. I slowly moved away from the sleeping Phoenix and stood before him. I then pulled out a Den-Den Mushie.

"Hey, you still awake?" I asked the person.

"Yes, I'm still awake and my name is not hey. Can I come up now?"

"Yup."

After a quick minute, the person came into the crow's nest with tape and Kairoseki rope.

"Girl power all the way, Veve."

"Right back ya, Haruta."

"Just one more prank, Marco. And then you're good for the week." I thought taking out Kairoseki handcuffs and smiling.

(Don't get any ideas you perverts!)

* * *

Now you all know who the pranksters are! :D

Oh and sorry for the lame chapter name. Hey, that rhymed! XD

Translation for the 'Brave Song' by Tada Aoi:

***I was always walking alone**

**when I turned around everyone was far behind***

***Even so I kept walking**

**that was what strength was***

***I'm not afraid of anything anymore**

**I try to whisper to myself***

Doesn't really fit with the story but, eh. Lol. And hopefully that's right. … -Runs away-

AGAIN, I OWN NOTHING THAT HAS TO DO WITH ANGEL BEATS!

**Ace: "So. Is there a third accomplice to this?"**

**Haruta: "Maybe."**

**Thatch: "You guys are assholes. We could've died and whatnot. Just wait, we'll get you back."**

**Me: "How so? You can't hit us."**

**Marco: "No but we can prank you back."**

**Ace and Thatch: "Oooh! SNAP!"**

**Haruta and I looked at each other and just nodded. We then looked back at Marco.**

"**CHALLENGE ACCEPTED!"**

-Evil laugh-

But before that happens other things need to be done so like, yeah, lol.

Review, please! XD


	13. It's Not Over Yet Part Two

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda! :D

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: It's Not Over Yet Part Two**

Earlier that evening…

As I entered the mess hall I saw that the ceiling was fixed but the two chairs were no longer there. Either there making new ones or buying them. I then quietly entered the main kitchen and saw a freakishly huge pile of dishes and Thatch who was complaining out loud to himself about doing them. Let's see… I can either help him or listen to what he's mumbling about. Or both. Yeah, I'll do both. I sat in a chair that was across a small table that was conveniently located behind Thatch who had no idea that I was even here and just watched him.

"Damn lazy people leaving me to do the damn dishes. I should just do half of them and make them do the rest. Yes, that's what I'll do. I don't even know the time. I have to sleep to. … How'd I make that rhyme? Ha, I did it!"

I rolled my eyes as I laughed mentally. _"You sure are strangely funny, Thatch."_ I thought as I continued watching him which I could do all night. I then realized to two things.

Once, Thatch is not even supposed to be doing dishes due to his injuries from the… 'Prank'. And two, his hair was actually kind of messy for once. That's possibly why he was still currently mumbling to himself.

Thatch was about to put some dishes in a cabinet above him but then suddenly hissed in pain and grabbed his shoulder resulting him to force the dishes down harshly on the counter. O.k, I've done enough watching. Time to help.

"Thatch, you alright there?" I asked going up to him. I heard him gasp lightly before he turned around.

"I'm fine! Why? I'm just here doing dishes while everyone else is asleep. Well, except me and you of course. … What do you want?" He then added quickly.

I just played along. "Nothing much. I couldn't sleep so I decided to come here for a while, watched you talk to yourself for a bit before you hurt yourself and now I'm helping you so move over." I say in one breath and then pushed him over.

"Stalker much. And I don't need help thank you very much." Thatch said continuing the dishes by himself.

I then hit his shoulder not so hard and he yelped backing away.

"That shoulder says you do." I tell him.

"Shoulders can't talk." He tells me and I go to hit him again but he jumps away. "O.k, o.k, you can help! Just stop hitting me."

-(*C_*)- -(*c_*)- -(*C-*)- -(*c-*)- -(*C_*)- -(*c_*)- -(*C-*)- -(*c-*)- -(*C_*)-

We finally finished the dishes after a few hours and I put them away for Thatch's sake.

"Thanks for helping me, Veve. I'd still be doing these if it weren't for you." He says handing me the last of the plates.

"No problem." I say taking the plates and putting them in the cabinet. Did I mention that I'm actually on the counter in order to reach said cabinet? Well, I am. After I finished I turn back to Thatch who looked like he could fall asleep any second. "Gonna go to sleep now?" I ask him sitting by the edge of the counter.

"Yup." He says helping me down. "I'll probably just sleep in here, though. Again." He added with a sigh.

"And where would that be in here exactly?"

Thatch looked around for a spot to sleep at. Let's see what random spot he'll choose this time. Usually when he sleeps in here he winds up scaring everyone who comes in. Me included. Nub.

He then walked passed me and went up to the table. He looked at it questioningly for a few seconds before taking off the table cloth.

Really? Of all the weird places for him to sleep he chooses the most obvious.

Said pirate was now on the table placing the cloth over him as he lay down.

"You've gotta be kidding me." I say sweat dropping. I then noticed that Thatch hasn't said a word as he did all that. Was he asleep already?

I went over to him to see that he was already indeed asleep. I sighed. He must've been really tired. I then pulled out a Den-Den Mushie and pressed the button.

"Let's go, Haruta." I say.

"It's about time."

"Hey, you can't rush these things you know."

A few minutes later, Haruta entered the kitchen with a bunch of rope, tape and cuffs.

"So we're doing this to all three of them?" I asked.

"Yup. Let's do this." Haruta said turning to Thatch. "… Why is he asleep on the…"

"Don't ask."

"O.k."

* * *

Yeah, I know I haven't updated in a while. Sorry. ^-^"

Mini story corner~!

**Ace: "So is this the coup Debra or what?"**

**Me: "No, not really. You're the last victim." I added that last sentence lowly.**

"**Oh. … Wait, what?"**

"**Nothing."**

**Haruta: "I'm liking this!"**

**Thatch and Marco: "Not me."**

**Me: "Review, ple~~~~~~~~~ase!"** XD


End file.
